


The Cemetery

by fireflower297



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflower297/pseuds/fireflower297
Summary: Tag to Season 7, Episode 3 of Once Upon A Time. An extremely short reaction to tonight's episode.





	The Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, not proofed.

Apparently, Author Henry Mills was far more connected to the neighborhood than he initially thought. It had been a hunch that led him to the Hyperion Heights Cemetery. It was upon seeing the names of his wife and daughter, however, that he broke down. He had loved Lauren and Abigail so much. They had been his biggest cheerleaders as a writer. He could remember going out to celebrate with them, the night after his book was released. It was the worst night of his life, the last night of their lives. Another sob burst from his throat. He couldn't tell Lucy, mustn' t tell Lucy. Her heart would surely break.


End file.
